Painis Cupcake
Painis Cupcake is a boss in . Description What is known about him is that he is not at all civilized and is beyond human. Upon confronting his prey he will honorably introduce himself as "I am Painis Cupcake. I will eat you." Followed by an ominous and borderline disturbing smile. He will rarely say "Your painis is mine, do you understand that?". Painis will then proceed to rip his prey to shreds and then devour their remains, in which he usually does so successfully. When a mysterious sneak-like music plays, this is an indication that he is around; while in pursuit of prey, the music will change into a chasing scene theme. These songs typically come from the soundtrack of Donkey Kong 64. His main musical theme is "Crystal Caves (Indoors)/Puzzles in the Caves" and his Attack theme is "Creepy Castle Mine Cart/Demon Resident Mine Cart". Although he mostly hunts people down and when he finds someone he just eats them, there have been instances of him being friendly, especially when said person offers him something, like Kill Scout and Solgineer did - not to mention that Polite Spy made a friendship with him after telling him he did a "fine job murdering people". This means that Painis can be friends with other freaks. However, there has been an unusual event where he had made friends with the GMOD character Kami. This was due to her besting him in battle. This shows that Painis respects people who are stronger than him or of equal strength. Although when losing to Team Killer, another popular TF2 Freak, he retreats calling him scum. He's also shown to have a friendly and protective relation to the Intelligent Heavy after he was offered a Sandvich. Due to the latter's questionable competence, Painis doesn't want him to fight with other freaks. In Slender Fortress Concept: Painis Cupcake's model is used from Freak Fortress 2. He moves like a Fast Zombie from Black Mesa like and has the same move as Fast Zombie. But if you stun Painis Cupcake, he will Self-Übercharge and gains extra speed in addition to being able to instantly kill a player. See also: Painis Cupcake on Slender Fortress Concept Wiki Mentrillum's version: This version of Painis Cupcake is from Mentrillum's April Fools bosses along with Rage Sniper. He has different animations, different boss model and he is a charger with shorter grace period and consists of walking similar to Giant Zombie Soldier's and ubercharges when he chases a player. His model consists of a BLU Soldier. If Painis encounters a player in his FOV, Painis has shorter Grace Period meaning he'll chase you in 1.3 seconds and if currently chasing a player, he will automatically übercharge himself. He can outrun all classes and instakill any class. Painis Cupcake gibs a player on kill, but what makes him unique from all custom bosses, when he kills someone, it plays one of his kill quotes to everyone, this is similar to how when a boss kills you with a deathcam it plays a sound to everyone, an example of this is Corrupted Woody. Quotes Concept: Intro: *''"I am Painis Cupcake. I will eat you." (Applies to both versions)'' Idle: *''"Painis."'' *''*chuckles*'' *''*Shotgun-cocking noises*'' Alert: *''"You cannot hurt me! I am Painis Cupcake!"'' *''"Your painis is mine, do you understand that!"'' *''"Painis in the anus!"'' Chase: *''"I will eat your painis! Do you understand that?"'' *''"I will eat your painis."'' *''"I will eat them up!"'' *''"I will eat your nuts."'' *''"If God had wanted you to live then he wouldn't have created ME!"'' *''"I am going to claw my way down your throat and eat your very painis!"'' Stunned: *''"Ahh!"'' *''"Owch!"'' *''*groans*'' *''*grunt*'' Raging: *''*scream*'' *''*yell*'' Killing the player: *''"Num, num, num, num, num. (eating)"'' *''"You're sweet like cupcakes are sweet!"'' *''"Ribs sweet!"'' *''"Bon voyage, crouton!"'' Losing the player: *''"No!"'' *''"Dammit!"'' *''*groans*'' *''*grumble*'' Mentrillum's version Idle: * "I am Painis Cupcake." Alert: **Laughs short but evil* (Applies to all 3 alert quotes) Chase: * Painis. Kill * Num num num num. (Mostly a all kill sound) * Your Painis is mine, do you understand that? Demonstration Trivia *His models were originally gonna utilize from Freak Fortress 2. *His animations were hand made in the program Blender, they were originally made in Source Filmmaker, but due to bone problems with differing IK bones, it had to be redone in Blender. Category:Special Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Chargers